YOU AND I
by Cha KristaFer
Summary: Seperti yang para orangtua itu katakan. Ini bukanlah sebuah perjodohan! Hanya usaha untuk membuat para manusia introvert itu untuk lebih terbuka terutama kepada lawan jenisnya dalam jangka setengah tahun. Ini hanyalah sebuah pembelajaran kehidupan agar bisa bersosialisasi. Bagaimanapun akhir dari perintah itu tetap saja kedua orang itu lah yang berhak memutuskan.


**YOU AND I**

**By Cha KristaFer**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rated : ****M**

**.**

**Warning : OoC, Typo(s), konten dewasa dan segala hal yang terlewatkan oleh Author.**

**.**

**DON****'****T LIKE DON****'****T READ**

**ENJOY READING, MINNA-SAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan bercanda!"

Seruan amarah dan gebrakan meja berkumandang dengan sangarnya di sebuah ruangan _private_ di salah satu restoran ternama di kota metropolitan tersebut—Konoha. Serentak kedua pasang iris berbeda warna saling menatap tajam. Kilatan emosi kekesalan dan terkejut terpancar jelas dari dua orang berbeda _gender_ tersebut.

Sedangkan beberapa orang lainnya yang masih terduduk manis, hanya bisa meneguk saliva masing-masing dan berusaha menatap mereka dengan tenang.

'Jangan sampai ikut terbawa emosi,' batin dua pasang orangtua mengingatkan diri sendiri.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Duduk dulu. Dengarkan kami sebentar." Suara _baritone_ milik Uchiha Fugaku mengalun datar namun tegas. Membuat kedua orang penuh amarah itu mendudukkan diri dengan paksa.

"Jadi. Ini salah satu rencana kalian untuk menjodohkanku kembali? Hm? _Kaa-san_? _Tou-san_?" Haruno Sakura langsung berencana membentengi dirinya melalui segala macam bentuk protes.

"Tidak. Kau salah, Nak," ucap Haruno Mebuki selembut mungkin. Mebuki menggenggam kedua tangan anaknya dan mengelusnya untuk mengurangi emosi Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus kasar, "tidak perlu berbohong. Apa maksudnya kami harus tinggal bersama jika bukan karena kalian ingin menjodohkan kami?"

Sasuke melirik sinis ke arah Sakura melalu sudut mata tajamnya. Sakura yang merasakan aura kebencian dari sebelah kanannya, hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Wanita berambut merah muda tersebut tidak mempedulikan bahwa pria gagah di sampingnya begitu rupawan, aura yang dimiliki pria itu terkesan layaknya Lucifer berwajah dewa.

"Kami hanya ingin kalian bisa bersosialisasi terhadap lawan jenis dengan baik. Kalian ini terlalu penyendiri."

"Apa-apaan itu?! Apa kalian pikir hanya karena aku tidak pernah membawa seorang pria ke rumah untuk dikenalkan, kalian jadi berpikir bahwa aku tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan pria manapun?!" Sakura menggeram marah mendengar opini dari sang ayah—Haruno Kizashi.

"Hn. Aku setuju dengannya. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengembangkan bisnis kita sampai seperti ini kalau tidak bisa bersosialisasi."

Uchiha Mikoto terkekeh pelan. "Kalian ini. Tidak benar-benar memperhatikan maksud omongan kami ya? Kami itu ingin kalian bisa bersosialisasi di luar lingkup pekerjaan. Kami hanya ingin mengetahui sejauh apa perilaku kalian. Kami sebagai orangtua, sangat mengetahui tabiat anak kami sendiri yang sangat sulit berdekatan dengan lawan jenis. Usia kalian berapa saat ini, hm? Sakura 24, Sasuke 28. Mau sampai kapan status _single_ melekat?"

"Oh, Tuhan...! Memangnya mencari pendamping hidup semudah itu?" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Maaf saja, tapi di luar sana aku juga bisa dekat dengan berbagai macam pria. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah memberitahu salah satu dari _kaa-san_ atau _tou-san_."

"Bukan begitu, Sakura. Hanya ingin membiasakan agar nantinya selepas kalian tidak tinggal bersama, kalian dapat mendekatkan diri dengan orang lain. Ini bukan perjodohan. Terserah kalian saja, kami tidak meminta kalian sampai menjalin hubungan kok. Ini hanya sekedar pembelajaran kehidupan. Jika kami melihat kalian memang bisa menjalani kehidupan bersama dengan baik. Atau paling tidak, terjalin komunikasi di antara kalian. Maka tanpa harus menunggu setengah tahun, kalian sudah bebas," lanjut Mikoto menghalangi ucapan Sakura yang akan terus menguar.

"Hn. Lebih baik kita sudahi pembicaraan ini. Sudah dipastikan aku dan wanita pink di sebelahku ini tidak akan setuju." Sasuke membantah.

"Yang memutuskan itu bukan kalian. Tapi kami selaku orangtua," ucap Fugaku tegas. "Sadar tidak sih kalian berdua ini?! Kalian berdua terlalu tertutup terhadap orang lain. Bahkan kami selaku orangtua kalian terkadang suka tidak mengerti jalan pikiran dan tingkah kalian!"

"Nah! Bukankah jika sesama orang _introvert_ tidak cocok jika disatukan? Jadi ini semua tidak akan berguna," sanggah Sasuke kembali.

"Segala keperluan kalian sudah kami pindahkan ke apartemen baru. Mulai malam ini kalian berdua sudah bisa pindah." Kizashi menghentikan perdebatan yang tidak ada habisnya ini dengan langsung memberikan perintah.

"Aku tidak mau!" Sakura langsung menyambar tas tangannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Aku juga." Tanpa perlu berlama-lama Sasuke mengikuti jejak Sakura.

Namun belum terlalu jauh mereka melangkah. Sekumpulan pria berjas hitam yang merangkap sebagai _bodyguard_ keluarga Uchiha menahan langkah mereka berdua.

"Kalian tidak bisa melarikan diri. Kami hanya ingin kalian tinggal bersama selama setengah tahun. Apa susahnya sih?" Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kami yakin, setelah kalian hidup bersama, kalian akan lebih terbuka terhadap orang lain. Itu tujuan utama kami. Siapa tahu karena sikap introvert yang sama jadi lebih mudah untuk saling memahami diandingkan kami para orangtua," lanjut Mebuki sambil menyesap teh hijaunya.

Sasuke dan Sakura mendengus keras menanggapi jalan pikiran orangtua mereka yang terasa aneh tersebut. Mengerti betapa keras kepalanya para manusia berumur itu, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura memilih pasrah saja terlebih dahulu. Mungkin dilain hari mereka bisa melakukan sedikit negosiasi ketika keadaan sudah agak tenang. Sekelumit pemikiran itulah yang terbayang dikedua benak insan tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti keputusan _k__aa-san_ dan _t__ou-san_ kali ini. Aku lelah setelah seharian bekerja, rasanya malas untuk berdebat lebih jauh," ucap Sakura lemah.

"Berarti tinggal Sasuke. Kau mau bagaimana?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn. Aku ikut."

"Waaahhh... Syukurlah. _Kaa-san_ senang kau mau menuruti keinginan _kaa-san_. Kalian akan diantarkan oleh Asuma kalau ingin pergi." Mikoto tersenyum cerah mendapati persetujuan sang putra bungsu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami langsung saja." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit kemudian melangkah pergi bersama Sasuke yang sudah selangkah berada di depannya.

.

.

.

**Apartemen**** Uchiha**

"Sepertinya di sini hanya ada dua kamar. Padahal apartemen seluas ini. Ck."

"Masih lebih baik dibanding hanya ada satu kamar, Nona Haruno."

"Benar juga," gumam Sakura, jari telunjuknya bertengger manis di ujung bibir mungilnya yang masih terlapisi lipstik _softpink_. Manik _emerald_nya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan dalam sekali kilasan.

"Hei, Uchiha."

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu, kamarku yang mana, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik kedua pintu kamar tidur yang saling bersebelahan.

"Ck. Tinggal dilihat saja mana kamar yang sudah terisi barangmu."

Sakura mengangguk patuh, melangkah pelan menuju pintu di sebelah kirinya. Sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih menuju dapur untuk mencari _softdrink_ sebagai pelepas dahaga.

Kamar yang dimasuki Sakura bernuansa netral. Warna putih menghiasi seluruh permukaan dinding. Hanya saja, di sudut kamar terletak meja kerja yang sudah terisi banyaknya berkas dan laptop yang siap digunakan. Sakura langsung paham jika kamar ini bukanlah miliknya. Apalagi dengan adanya bingkai poto di atas meja kecil tepat di samping ranjang berukuran _queen_. Sebuah poto keluarga Uchiha yang terbingkai manis.

Tepat saat Sakura menutup pintu kamar, Sasuke telah berdiri menyender di dinding tengah bersidekap dengan sekaleng _softdrink_ yang telah terbuka menemaninya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap wanita yang terlihat bersikap sangat santai, bukannya meledak-ledak penuh emosi seperti perkiraannya di awal layaknya pertemuan pertama mereka di restoran tadi.

"Itu kamarmu," terang Sakura melewati Sasuke untuk melihat kamar sisanya yang sudah dipastikan kalau itu kamarnya.

Sakura hanya melongokkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat keadaan kamarnya. 'Ternyata sama saja. Baguslah, tidak ada yang dibeda-bedakan oleh para Uchiha,' batin Sakura berkomentar. Ia tahu jika semua keperluannya di sini ditanggung oleh keluarga Uchiha. Hei! Keluarga Sakura tidak sekaya itu untuk membeli sebuah apartemen mewah beserta isinya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. Namun tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun, wanita manis itu beranjak menuju ruang tamu yang merangkap ruang bersantai mereka. Menyamankan diri di sofa tunggal berbahan lembut. Kaki jenjangnya saling menyilang, membuat paha mulusnya terekspos karena _dress_ ketatnya yang hanya mencapai 5cm di atas lutut semakin tertarik ke atas. Kedua telapak tangannya tertumpuk manis di atas pahanya.

"Jadi kita akan segera membuat komitmen selama menjalani kehidupan di sini?"

"Pintar sekali kau, Haruno." Sakura mendengus kecil menghadapi sosok Sasuke dengan santainya berbicara begitu dingin sambil menyodorkan sekaleng _softdrink_ padanya. Kemudian duduk berseberangan di sofa tunggal satunya.

"Kita mulai saja."

Sakura mengangguk bosan. Ia ingin segera melarikan diri ke kamar. Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sakura membuka tutup kaleng _softdrink_ yang langsung berdesis. Dengan cepat Sakura meneguk _liquid_ berasa buah-buahan di dalamnya. Kemudian memainkan pinggiran atas kaleng yang basah dengan ujung jemari lentiknya, memberikan sebuah gerakan sentuhan memutar yang apabila dilihat ole sang pria Uchiha bungsu itu terkesan sensual. Sambil menunduk, Sakura melirik Sasuke dari bawah kelopak matanya. Menanti ucapan selanjutnya dari bibir Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas, ia berdecak kesal dalam hati karena Sasuke tetap menutup mulutnya dan hanya memperhatikan dirinya dengan tajam. Sakura juga sadar jika ia sendiri merasa risih dan ingin segera keluar dari apartemen ini. Hei! Aku sadar ini bukan rumahku loh!

Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan, "Pertama, jangan panggil aku Haruno. Kurasa akan terkesan janggal jika selama setengah tahun kau masih memanggil margaku. Nanti apa yang akan dikatakan orangtua kita jika mengetahuinya?"

"Hn, baiklah."

"Coba kau ucapkan namaku," perintah Sakura sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. Kini wajah cantik Sakura terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke. Iris mata berbeda warna tersebut kembali terjalin. Berpandangan dengan sangat kuat. Terlihat bahwa ego keduanya sangatlah besar.

"Aku tidak suka diperintah."

"Oke. Aku yang mulai." Sakura menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menampilkan sebuah senyuman manis namun terkesan formal. "Salam kenal, Sasuke." Suara Sakura mengalun lembut di ruangan yang terkesan hampa dan dingin tersebut.

Sasuke tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya kepada wanita cantik di hadapannya. Semenjak ia dan Sakura duduk berhadapan, ia jadi dapat memperhatikan seperti apa wanita yang akan tinggal bersama dirinya selama setengah tahun nanti. Jangan sampai ia harus membiasakan dirinya bersama seorang wanita jalang yang sering ditemuinya di luar sana.

Namun yang dapat Sasuke tangkap, seluruh gerak tubuh dan gaya berbicaranya bukanlah seperti wanita lainnya yang berusaha menggodanya. Ada yang janggal. Sepertinya wanita Haruno itu tidak mengerti _sexappeal_ yang dimilikinya jika orangtuanya sendiri mengatakan jika wanita itu tidak bisa dekat dengan seorang pria. Walau begitu tertutup, aura feminim nan sensual yang dipancarkannya begitu terasa.

Sungguh sangat disayangkan.

Tapi, ia tetap harus berhati-hati. Siapa tahu itu hanyalah sebuah kedok. Uchiha Sasuke, sangat sulit untuk dapat percaya terhadap orang lain. Terutama kaum wanita.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Volume suara Sakura yang meninggi menyadarkan dirinya dari pengamatan diam-diamnya. Ohh... Sudah terlalu lama rupanya Sasuke tak menanggapi omongan Sakura, sehingga Sakura berdecak kesal.

"Hn. Salam kenal juga, Sakura." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, tanda perkenalan.

"Kurasa tidak akan sesulit itu untuk tinggal bersama denganmu. Dari awal dapat dilihat. Kau suka ketenangan, begitu pula denganku. Jadi, kau tidak usah berpikir bagaimana menangani seorang wanita pendiam dibandingkan wanita lainnya yang terbiasa mengoceh."

"Hn. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang memasuki apartemen ini selain kita."

"Aku setuju." Sakura memaklumi hal satu itu. Ia juga tidak menginginkan satu orangpun yang mengetahui ia tinggal bersama penerus perusahaan terkenal Uchiha. Bisa jadi bahan gosip seantero negeri.

"Ah, ya!" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya. "untuk makanan kita sehari-hari, aku tidak ingin selalu _fastfood_. Sangat tidak sehat."

"Hn. Akan kusuruh _chef_ pribadi Uchiha untuk menyiapkan makanan setiap harinya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku yang akan memasak menu sarapan dan makan malam kita. Karena kita berdua kerja, aku yakin tidak akan masalah dengan makan siang."

"Terserah kau saja. Asal masakanmu tidak beracun."

"Sialan kau, Uchiha," desis Sakura, "aku masih punya otak untuk tidak menginap di sel tahanan hanya karena dirimu."

Sasuke hanya memutarkan bola matanya bosan ketika melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat datar bahkan masih tersisa kekesalan dengan hidup barunya ini.

Sakura sendiri merasa sangat tidak nyaman harus tinggal seatap dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya. Tak peduli pria itu mau artis terkenal atau setampan apapun, Sakura tidak senang bila harus seatap dengan orang lain. Bahkan dengan sepupunya sendiri pun Sakura tidak terlalu suka.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri wajah keturunan klan Uchiha itu begitu mempesona. Sakura sendiri sampai saat ini pun sulit menolak daya tarik Sasuke. Tapi Sakura berpikir cepat, tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyukai wanita seperti dirinya. Apalagi yang minim pengalaman berpacaran.

'Ah~ sudahlah sekarang yang perlu dipikirkan hanya bagaimana menyesuaikan diri dengan orang dingin sepertinya. Mudah-mudahan saja walau tinggal seatap kami jarang bertemu,' pikir Sakura dengan berbagai harapan.

"Kurasa hal-hal dasar sudah kita bicarakan. Karena sifat kita mirip, kurasa jalan pikiran kita tak akan melenceng terlalu jauh. Jadi, cukup sekian saja. Besok baru diteruskan kembali. Aku pusing," ujar Sakura sembari memijit pelipisnya.

"Hn."

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Kepalanya semakin pusing mendengar kosakata pria Uchiha itu yang sangat minim. Beruntung Sakura bukanlah orang yang suka bertanya ini itu. Kini Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas menuju kamar tidurnya, namun sebelum pintu terbuka sempurna, suara Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ingat, mulai besok siapkan sarapan pukul enam pagi. Aku tidak terima jika sarapan belum ada lewat jam segitu."

Sakura berdecak kesal mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang terlihat sangat terbiasa memerintah. Dengan decakan kesal, Sakura menutup pintu kamar dengan sedikit bantingan. "Dasar tukang perintah!"

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mendengus geli melihat tingkah Sakura yang tak segan mengeluarkan emosinya di hadapan dirinya. Tidak seperti orang lain pada umumnya yang langsung patuh tanpa banyak bicara.

Sasuke berpindah menuju sofa panjang, membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah dan memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan manik hitam sekelam malam.

"Sialan. Harus sampai kapan aku menuruti peraturan para orangtua itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/n:**

**Hohoho, buat fict multichapter yang baru lagi. Padahal yang lama aja belum selesai. Hadeehhh... ini semua gegara ide dadakan sih. Jadi daripada ilang lagi, ya udah lah di publish aja. **

**Seperti yang para orangtua di atas katakan. Ini bukanlah cerita perjodohan!**

**Hanya usaha untuk membuat para manusia introvert itu untuk lebih terbuka. Dan yang jadi bahan percobaannya adalah SasuSaku. Hehehe.**

**Fict ini ga panjang. Palingan Cuma 5 chapter deh.**

**Makasih yang uda mau baca.**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW ya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cilacap, 15 April 2014 **

**.**

**Cha KristaFer**


End file.
